


My Dream Meeting

by CharlieBucket24



Category: My Girl (1991)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBucket24/pseuds/CharlieBucket24
Summary: This is a one shot about me and my girlfriend meeting for the first time. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Me and my girlfriend





	My Dream Meeting

When I turned 18, I met this amazing woman. I thought she was creative and funny. We became good friends fast. Well, all that time talking, I grew feelings for her. 

Around August, we finally fessed up. We began long distance dating. Yes, I talked to her everyday and yes, not being able to actually see her was horrible. But today, that was gonna change. It's been 2 years since we got together and now she's finally 18. I decided to plan a trip with my friend Katie. We drove down to North Carolina to surprise her. The amount of anxiety that I felt doing this was horrible, but worth it. I was finally gonna get to see and touch and hug the girl that I love. 

"Hey, the map says we are about 10 minutes out." My hands got shaky.

"I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't like me?"

"You two have been dating for two years, she's gonna love you."

"We've never been face to face, what if in person it's super awkward?"

"Well, considering you're meeting for the first time, it is gonna be awkward. You have to chill. You two are gonna be fine." I slowed my breathing as we pulled up to her house. "This is it. You ready?"

"To meet the girl of my dreams? Yeah, born ready." We both got out of the car and Katie knocked on the door. A woman opened it, I assume Sky's mother. 

"Hi, is Sky home?"

"Who might you be?"

"I am her friend, Katie."

"Alright, let me go get her." The woman shut the door and a minute later, sky opens it.

"Katie? What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're here to see you of course!!" Katie pulled Sky into a hug. As she was hugging Katie, me and sky made eye contact. It was bliss. Their hug ended and Sky walked over to me. 

"We made it," I said. I breathlessly looked at Sky. I cupped her face with my hand and pressed my forehead to hers. I tried holding back the tears, but alas, I failed. Finally after 2 years, I had her in my arms. I buried my face in her neck and just stayed there for what seemed like hours. 

Me and Katie got a motel about 30 minutes out from where she lived. Sky asked her mother if she could stay the night with one of her friends and she said yes. So Sky texted that friend and told her she was gonna pretend to be with her, but really she came with us. We got to the motel and got inside. 

"What a day. I'm gonna go take a shower, you two talk amongst yourselves." Katie went into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at Sky and just smiled.

"Hi," I said breathlessly.

"Hi," she replied. 

"Did we surprise you?"

"Yes you did, the second I saw you guys I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack."

"That's exactly how I felt the entire drive up here." We were sat next to each other on one of the beds. "So, about the sleeping arrangement, I can sleep on the floor and you take the bed."

"Don't be ridiculous. We will both be sleeping in this bed. It's plenty big enough."

"Fair enough, but I will sleep with a shirt on so you're comfortable." The time passed quickly and Katie was already crashed out in the other bed. Me and Sky lay there silently. I turned towards her and she must have felt me shift because she turned too. I grabbed her hands with mine and kissed them. 

"I'm really happy I'm here with you."

"Me too," it got dead silent in the room. Me and Sky were face to face. I could feel her breath on my face. I looked down at her lips. 

"God you're beautiful," she smiled. We kept inching closer and closer. I looked into her eyes and she seemed to know what I needed cause she shook her head. I closed the gap between us and laid my lips on hers. It was like fireworks. Kissing Sky felt like a million firecrackers just went off in my heart. We kissed for awhile and then eventually I held her in my arms and we fell asleep. The day that I had been waiting for for so long had come and gone. It was the best day of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love Sky so much and she inspires me to do better. It is short, but you gotta leave room for Jesus. Lol that's a complete lie😊


End file.
